5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Miku Nakano/Relationships
__TOC__ Miku is portrayed as the less sociable sister among the five. Despite that, Miku has a friend that calls her "Miku-chan", hinting a close friendship (as opposed to Nakano-san, or Miku-san).Manga Chapter 29, page 1 Nakano Quintuplets Ichika Nakano Miku pairs with Ichika for the Test of Courage.Manga Chapter 25 (p. 10).Manga Chapter 25 (p. 12). Ichika and Miku are close, as they often seen doing activities together compared with the other sister.Manga Chapter 25, page 10Manga Chapter 31, page 5 They also trust each other a lot, and Miku even readily compromises her interest for Ichika's sake.Manga Chapter 23, page 16 Miku told Fuutarou about Ichika's movie.Manga Chapter 74 (p. 14). Nino Nakano Nino-Miku quarrel is first shown.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 19). Miku labels Nino as someone who is too stubborn.Manga Chapter 6 (p. 8). Ichika notes that Nino and Miku's dynamic is similar to cat and dog.Manga Chapter 39 (p. 7). Miku says that Fuutarou needs to use sincerity to deal with Nino.Manga Chapter 5 (p. 13). Nino's personality is a contrast to Miku's, and because to this they often quarrel with each other. Both of them doesn't hesitate to speak bluntly towards each other and even gives remarks that seems insulting.Manga Chapter 5, page 8 Even on normal occasions, Miku is at odds with Nino.Manga Chapter 31, page 16 Despite that, they're still close and care for each other.Manga Chapter 6, page 19 Miku reveals to Nino that she likes History and Sengoku Generals.Manga Chapter 46 (p. 10). Yotsuba Nakano Yotsuba said that the sisters know each other's thoughts just by expression, and she correctly guess Miku's feelings, indicating good relationship between the two.Manga Chapter 4, page 28 Itsuki Nakano Miku & Nino call Itsuki as "Itsuki."Manga Chapter 1 (p. 34) Itsuki reassures Miku about Fuutarou's circumstances, hinting her awareness and care towards Miku's feelings.Manga Chapter 20, page 15 Others Fuutarou Uesugi Miku calls Fuutarou "Fuutarou."Manga Chapter 2 (p. 15). Fuutarou's first impressions of Miku is someone you can't get a read on.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 43-44) Miku understands that Fuutarou sees the girls as student, not as girls.Manga Chapter 55 (p. 18). Miku initially rejects Fuutarou as a tutor because she's expecting someone better.Manga Chapter 2, page 9 After Fuutarou found out her secret and appreciates it, Miku began to accept him, only to reject him again due to Fuutarou's lack of knowledge.Manga Chapter 3, page 30 He spent a lot of effort in studying, and later manages to successfully gain her approval.Manga Chapter 4, page 26 Fuutarou also motivates and inspire Miku to start studying, making her the first sister who accepts Fuutarou as a tutor.Manga Chapter 4, page 27 After spending a lot of time with him, she would harbour strong feelings for Fuutarou, showing jealousy whenever another girl shows an interest in him, including her sisters. Miku willingly goes to a further store from her home just for a tiny chance of meeting Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 61 (p. 7). Miku realizes why she likes Fuutarou, it's because of the warmth he emanates.Manga Chapter 38 (p. 13). Miku wants Fuutarou for herself, but she likes the six of them being together.Manga Chapter 38 (p. 19). Classmates A girl calls Miku as "Miku-chan."Manga Chapter 29 (p. 1). References Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships